1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manual control device and in particular to one which is designed for opening or closing a power window in the event that the power window does not work properly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional power window of an automobile is operated by an electric motor. However, in case of power failure, it will be impossible to operate the power window thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which can be used to operate the power window when it does not work properly.